


beating around the hurdle

by royalnine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, One Shot, Requited Love, School, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalnine/pseuds/royalnine
Summary: Shimizu Kiyoko was never good with words. And confessing is too tall of a hurdle for someone who just accepted their feelings. Good thing, she was a former hurdler.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	beating around the hurdle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so I apologize if my writing isn't to your liking especially my grammar. I am not good with making titles so please bear with me. I still hope you'll enjoy reading nonetheless. Thank you for clicking and giving this a chance.

“I’m sorry.”

The wind blew and Kiyoko almost hugged herself from the cold. She suspects that it will snow soon that’s why she planned on leaving school and going home early to not get caught by the snow.

But her plans were ruined for here she is, standing at the rooftop clutching a paper with messy handwriting in her hands.

Kiyoko watched as the guy in front of her flash a forced smile before bowing and running down the stairs, exiting the rooftop, leaving her all alone.

She sighed, her breath visible in the air due to the cold. She folded the paper in her hand and tucked it in her pocket. And just as she was about to head downstairs, snow began to fall.

Just her luck.

She was used to getting confessions and finding random things in her locker from admirers or some sort. And she was also used to rejecting every single one of them. She couldn’t even count how many times the words, “I’m sorry,” came out of her mouth.

And how she doesn’t mean any of that.

“Kiyoko-san!” A loud voice made her stop in her tracks and she looked back to find her clubmate, Tanaka Ryūnosuke.

He was waving his hands while running towards her with a huge smile on his face.

“Please go out with me!” he said with a loud voice, his cheeks and ears red.

Kiyoko stared at him for a moment before turning her back at him.

“No.”

“Are you going home now, Kiyoko-san?” Tanaka’s still lively voice asked as if nothing happened and Kiyoko simply nodded, gripping her umbrella tightly when the wind blew a little too hard.

The two of them started walking in silence together. Just the sound of their breathing and the sound of their shoes meeting the ground that’s starting to get covered with snow can be heard.

“You went home later than usual today,” the boy suddenly pointed out, breaking the silence and Kiyoko let out a hum in response.

“I can say the same about you,” she said and Tanaka chuckled awkwardly.

“Ah, I took a remedial exam after class and I got out later than I expected,” he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kiyoko’s eyes landed on the guy’s beanie that’s starting to turn white from all the snow falling on it.

She looked away, her grip on her umbrella tightening and her free hand curling into a ball. It stayed like that for a few moments before she unclenched it and reached for Tanaka’s hand.

Tanaka flinched at the sudden contact. Sure, he was wearing gloves but that didn’t matter. Despite the snow falling and the cold wind blowing, he felt like someone just lit a fire inside him. And the feeling didn’t go away even after Kiyoko let go of his hand.

He hesitantly looked at her with his face burning and was about to say something when he realized how close they are now. Their shoulders are touching and with every step they take, their hands would brush against each other.

He didn’t think it was possible but he felt like his face became ten times hotter than before. And it didn’t feel like walking under the snow anymore.

Kiyoko took a glance at the now quiet boy beside her, who is surprisingly staring straight ahead, as if lost in his own little world. She looked up at the umbrella she was holding and tilted it closer towards the boy.

She was surprised the handle didn’t break from her tight grip. The cold must be getting to her for she feels like her chest tightened and it suddenly became harder to breathe.

“Uhm...” She looked at the boy beside her who suddenly spoke.

“I noticed you don’t have gloves on,” Tanaka said, silently praising himself for not stuttering.

“I got an umbrella but I forgot my gloves at home,” Kiyoko answered, clenching and unclenching her right hand.

There was silence again. But it didn’t last long for Tanaka decided to speak again.

“Uhm I don’t have an extra pair of gloves but my house is already near so you can have this,” he says, taking off his gloves and offering it to Kiyoko. Tanaka took the umbrella from Kiyoko while still holding the gloves in one hand. Kiyoko muttered a silent, ‘thank you,’ before taking one hesitantly and putting it on, the warmth enveloping her right hand instantly.

She grabbed the umbrella back from Tanaka and continued walking.

“You forgot the other one－”

“Let me borrow only a half,” Kiyoko says with a slight smile on her face and Tanaka once again feels like fainting.

“R-Right,” he simply says, taking his eyes off her and putting on the other glove on his left hand while screaming in his head.

They continued walking for a few minutes before Tanaka has to turn into a corner. He bid goodbye to Kiyoko, still with very warm cheeks before running away. And as soon as he was out of sight, he buried his face on his hands and let out a muffled scream.

That was probably the most interaction he had with Kiyoko. It would probably never happen again so he surely cherished the moment. Even if it was just for a little while. It would probably never happen again but...

He lifted his face from his hands and looked up to the sky.

_Man, I wish it would._

“I’m home,” Kiyoko announced as she opens and closes the door behind her.

“Welcome back,” she heard her older brother greet.

She placed her bag on a couch and was about to go into her room when she heard her brother speak.

“I was about to pick you up since you were not home early and you left your umbrella at home,” he says, not looking up from his phone.

“I had a spare umbrella in my locker,” she tells him while opening the door to her room.

“I guess you had spare gloves too...”

She halted and looked at her right hand holding the doorknob, the warm glove still hugging her hand.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

* * *

“T-T-There’s so many people!” Kiyoko heard Yachi exclaim.

She moved closer to the little girl to protect her and avoid her from getting lost in the crowd. Indeed there are so many people. They’re in the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium after all.

“S-So big!” Yachi once again exclaimed after a group of tall players walked pass by them and Kiyoko smiled at her adorable kouhai.

“Yes! I’m fine!” The loud voice of Nishinoya caught Kiyoko’s attention and she whipped her head toward’s the direction of the sound, ready to drag the guy back in case he made some trouble.

_So tall._

That was Kiyoko’s first thoughts when she saw the girl in a white and red uniform in front of Nishinoya and Hinata.

“Oi! It’s Kanoka, right? Long time no see!”

Kiyoko watched as Tanaka approaches the three, his eyes focused on the tall girl with a smile painted on his face while waving his hand enthusiastically.

“H-Hey, Ryu-chan!” The girl greeted back and Kiyoko watched as a blush appears on the girl’s cheeks.

“R-Ryu! You know her?” Nishinoya asked loudly and Kiyoko found herself listening to their conversation.

“Yeah. She’s one of Niiyama Girls’ High School’s wing spikers,” Tanaka answered nonchalantly.

“Have you been well?” The girl asked in a soft voice and though Kiyoko wants to look away and leave them alone, something inside her wants to hear their conversation.

“How long has it been? Since fourth grade?” Tanaka asked, still with a smile.

“Yeah.”

“I see... you’re as huge...as...ever...” Tanaka’s voice trailed off, his eyes dropping. Kiyoko followed the boy’s eyes and her eyebrows creased when it landed on the girl’s chest.

_What a pervert._

Kiyoko looked away, irritated from what she just witnessed for some reason she doesn’t know. She made a mental note to herself to scold him later.

She paused.

_Scold Tanaka? For what? Staring at a girl’s chest? It’s none of my business but I just find it rude._

She knows that she’s telling the truth but deep inside, there’s something that she can’t exactly tell what is.

“Shimizu-senpai, we’re moving,” Yachi’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she gave her a nod.

“We will now commence the opening ceremony for the National Japanese Cup... Spring High School Volleyball Championships!”

“Karasuno High School takes the first set against the Ultimate Challengers, Inarizaki!” the commentator practically shouted while the crowd is going wild.

Kiyoko watched as everyone ran towards Tanaka, engulfing him with hugs.

“That last point had an amazing angle, didn’t it?!” the commentator continued, gushing about Tanaka’s super inner cross that ended the first set.

Kiyoko began gathering the bags to change courts when Takeda suddenly spoke.

“Aw man! For the first hour, I didn’t know what was going to happen,” he said in an overwhelmed voice before letting out a relieved sigh.

“Tanaka generally does pretty well,” she said nonchalantly and Takeda looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

“Indeed.” Takeda flashed her a knowing smile and for some reason, Kiyoko felt embarrassed.

She looked away and her eyes landed on a happy Tanaka talking with Tsukishima.

_There it is._

The weird feeling she feels every time she looks at him. Like someone just draped a warm blanket over her chest.

“You sure do observe the team well, Kiyoko,” Takeda suddenly said, still wearing the same smile that he gave Kiyoko a while ago.

“Of course.”

Kiyoko looked back at Tanaka, a small smile forming on her lips unconsciously.

“I’m the manager after all.”

* * *

The sound of the whistle signalling the end of the game filled the whole gymnasium and Kiyoko closed her eyes at the sound.

“Kamomedai High School advances to the semi-finals!”

_So this is the end._

She was proud of them. They fought hard and they have come a very long way. She couldn’t be any prouder.

She can proudly say that she stood with them on the frontline of the battle field.

“I... want to get back quickly so I can watch the video on Kamomedai’s blockers,” Tsukishima said and everyone looked at him with surprised looks on their faces.

 _‘He sure changed a lot.’_ Kiyoko thought to herself.

“Haaa, are you guys all freaking seals?!” Daichi asked, looking up with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

This team has come so far.

Kiyoko smiled to herself when Tsukishima’s face distorted into a confused frown.

“Pretty sure he means in the sense of growing quickly. Baby seals grow up really fast,” Asahi explained, holding in his laugh when he saw Tsukishima’s interesting face.

Daichi looked up and saw Tsukishima looking at him. “Quit looking at me like that!”

“I’ll carry it for you.”

Kiyoko froze in her place when she heard Tanaka’s voice behind her.

_There it is again._

Kiyoko turned around and her eyes met with a serious Tanaka. He was neither smiling nor frowning. And Kiyoko was not used to that.

_Wait, what did he say to me again? He’ll carry the bag?_

Kiyoko glanced at her bag and then to Tanaka who is still waiting for her response.

She let out a small smile. “Alright, I guess I can let you take it.”

Kiyoko held out the bag towards Tanaka who’s still staring at her, surprised by the smile she gave him.

After snapping out of his daze, Tanaka took the bag from Kiyoko’s hands, slightly grazing her fingers with his.

“It’s light,” he said, surprised that he easily carried the bag with one hand.

“That’s what I always said,” Kiyoko said before she started walking, Tanaka catching up with her.

“So it is actually light,” Tanaka muttered and Kiyoko smiled to herself.

Walking side by side together seemed to spark something inside her.

Or maybe it was already there all along.

“Shimizu-senpai!” Kiyoko laughed while looking at Yachi’s current state.

Today’s officially their last day in Karasuno and they’re formally saying their thanks and goodbyes to everyone.

“Yachi, don’t you think you’re suffocating Kiyoko?” Suga asked with a laugh and the crying girl in Kiyoko’s arms just tightened her hug and buried her face on Kiyoko’s chest.

Kiyoko laughed, caressing Yachi’s head.

At first, she was worried about leaving Yachi behind as the only manager but as she watched her, she realized that there was nothing to worry about. Yachi’s going to be just fine.

“Ennoshita, don’t cry!” Daichi exclaimed, patting Ennoshita’s shoulder and everyone bursted into laughs while the poor boy tried to hold in his tears.

“Well...” Ennoshita started, getting everyone’s attention and Yachi broke herself free from the hug.

The second and first years bowed at them before saying, “Thank you very much!”

“Damn it, Chikara. Stop crying!” Tanaka said, tears falling from his eyes too.

Kiyoko smiled at the sight of their precious kouhais. The four of them looked at each other before looking back at the team.

“Thank you!”

* * *

“And then Kageyama-kun and Tsukishima-kun kept on scaring the first years!” Kiyoko smiled at Yachi’s story.

It has always been like this after she left Karasuno and entered university. Kiyoko would video call Yachi to ask her about what’s happening in her precious alma mater.  
  
“How about the third years?” Kiyoko asked in an indifferent voice, her chest saying otherwise.  
  
After graduating high school, she hasn’t seen Tanaka at all. She was busy with adjusting to university and she doesn’t have the guts to see him. Because that would be surprising if she just showed up in Karasuno and talk to him like nothing. He would surely notice.  
  
Maybe you can call it a waste. A waste that she realized her feelings too late. Just when she’s about to leave the school, she realized that she likes the loud second-year that always looks at her with heart eyes.  
  
If only she realized her feelings sooner.  
  
“Ennoshita-senpai is doing a great job being the captain. Kinoshita-senpai and Narita-senpai are really welcoming to the first-years and Nishinoya-senpai’s just as energetic as always,” Yachi tells her and she nodded in understanding.  
  
_How about Tanaka?_  
  
She bit her lip to stop herself from asking and she looked away from the camera, focusing on writing on her notebook.  
  
She heard Yachi laughing which startled her so she looked up and saw the girl looking at her with a smile.  
  
“W-What?” she asked in confusion and Yachi’s innocent smile turned into a devilish one.  
  
“Aren’t you going to ask about Tanaka-senpai?” Yachi asked her in a knowing tone and Kiyoko averted her eyes from the camera.  
  
_Tsukishima must have infected Yachi._  
  
“What do you mean?” she asked, trying to play it cool when in reality, she can feel her heart beating faster in nervousness.  
  
She hasn’t told anyone about Tanaka after all. Was she obvious? But she doesn’t think she is.  
  
“Tanaka-san is just as loud as always. But I do kinda miss him screaming about you, Shimizu-senpai,” Yachi says with a smile and Kiyoko felt her cheeks heating up.  
  
“Maybe to other people, it’s not noticeable but the way your eyes light up whenever I mention Tanaka-san and the way you smile unconsciously when I’m talking about him says something,” Yachi continued and Kiyoko wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.  
  
“W-Was I really that obvious?” she asked and Yachi placed her index finger and thumb together.  
  
Kiyoko sighed. So much for trying to be lowkey.  
  
“Oh and Suga-senpai and the other senpais know too!” Yachi added and Kiyoko buried her face on her hands in embarrassment.  
  
“Why didn’t you confess?” Yachi’s question made Kiyoko freeze.  
  
She removed her face from her hands and faced Yachi. “I don’t know how...” she admitted.  
  
It has been a while since she graduated and she doesn’t even know if Tanaka still likes her. And she’s afraid to know the answer.  
  
“I’m afraid I can’t help you, Shimizu-senpai because I have no idea how to confess but please know that I’m always supporting you!” Yachi’s cheerful voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she smiled at her.  
  
_Confessing huh._  
  
The thought of confessing ran through her head for days that she couldn’t think of anything else but confessing.  
  
She feels pathetic. Thinking of confessing to someone whom she doesn’t even know if they like her back. It is her first time experiencing such thing.  
  
“So this is how it feels like, huh?” she said to herself, staring at the ceiling of her room.  
  
She feels like this is her karma for rejecting all those people who confessed to her without thinking too much about it.  
  
She feels so scared with just the idea of telling that someone she likes about her feelings. Like how those people who confessed to her felt.  
  
Like how Tanaka felt.  
  
And yet she ignored it all because she doesn’t know the feeling herself back then. But now that she knows how it feels, she feels bad.  
  
Confessing had crossed Kiyoko’s mind before but she just doesn’t know how to do it. She has absolutely no idea how to tell him.  
  
She grabbed her phone and started typing, the contact name, _‘_ _Tanaka_ _’_ appearing on her screen.  
  
She has his number all along but she didn’t have the courage to text him.  
  
But she just have to tell him how she feels right?  
  
**You: Good evening, Tanaka.** ** _(8:32 pm)_**  
  
She placed her phone on her chest while waiting for a reply. Shortly enough, her phone vibrated and she opened Tanaka’s message.  
  
**Tanaka: YO KIYOKO-SAN MESSAGED ME WHAT DO I DO** ** _(8:33 pm)_**  
  
Kiyoko blinked after reading the text message before bursting into laughter. Of course, Tanaka would totally be the one to send a text to the wrong person.  
  
And she likes him for that.  
  
**Tanaka: IM SORRY KIYOKO-SAN PLS IGNORE THAT** ** _(8:33 pm)_**  
**Tanaka: good evening to you too kiyoko-san how are u doing** ** _(8:34 pm)_**  
  
Tanaka hugged his pillow tighter in embarrassment and excitement from texting Kiyoko. He pinched himself a couple of times and felt pain every single time so he was sure he’s not dreaming right now.  
  
He doesn’t know what’s happening and why Kiyoko messaged him but he would take anything from her.  
  
He likes her after all. And he misses seeing her every day.  
  
He felt his heart rate accelerating when his phone buzzed, notifying him of a message.  
  
**kiyoko-san ♡: I just wanted to ask when is the school festival?** ** _(8:35 pm)_**  
  
Although a bit disappointed, Tanaka’s still happy that he got to text Kiyoko. He thought that she forgot about him somehow even though he knows that she’s not the type to be like that.  
  
**You: its alrdy this thurs and fri** ** _(8:35 pm)_**  
**kiyoko-san ♡: I see. Outsiders are still allowed like always right?** ** _(8:36 pm)_**  
**You: yes yes ofc** ** _(8:36 pm)_**  
**kiyoko-san ♡: Okay. Thank you, Tanaka. I'm sorry for disturbing you.** ** _(8:37 pm)_**  
  
_‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN DISTURBING? YOU’RE NOT A DISTURBANCE!’_ Tanaka wanted to say but he calmed himself down.  
  
**You: its okay kiyoko-san you can msg me anytime. good night ♡** ** _(8:37 pm)_**  
  
The both of them placed their phones on their chests with stupid smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
It was a rather awkward and boring conversation but the fact that it was the first message they sent to each other after so long made them so happy.  
  
Like two idiots in love.

* * *

“Hah... I haven’t been here for so long!” Suga exclaimed and Daichi laughed at his statement.  
  
“You say that like it’s been years since we left,” he says and Kiyoko smiled at the two before looking at Asahi beside her.  
  
“I hope people don’t look at us,” Asahi says nervously and the three of them just sighed at his usual behavior.  
  
They started walking towards Karasuno, the colorful decorations hanging in the air and the various booths capturing their attention.  
  
But that didn’t stop Sugawara from teasing their friend.  
  
“Well, doesn’t our Kiyoko looks excited?” he said in an annoying voice for Kiyoko and the girl shot him a blank stare.  
  
Daichi laughed. “Now, now. I know Kiyoko’s excited to see someone but let’s not tease her. Let’s save it for later,” he says with a deviant look on his face and it took every ounce of self-control in Kiyoko’s body to not smack the former captain in the head.  
  
“Senpai!” Hinata’s voice stood out in the crowd and they saw the rest of the club with a few unfamiliar faces with them.  
  
They all greeted each other and Nishinoya ran up to her.  
  
“Kiyoko-san! I missed you!” he announced in a loud voice and she smiled at him awkwardly, making the boy hug himself in bliss.  
  
_‘He still hasn’t changed a bit,’_ the former third years, including Kiyoko thought to themselves.  
  
Kiyoko’s eyes then wandered back to the group but failed to find a certain shaved head.  
  
“Tanaka-senpai’s in charge of the booth right now together with Kinoshita-senpai,” Yachi whispered beside her and Kiyoko nodded in understanding.  
  
“Oh? Tanaka!” Suga suddenly shouted and Kiyoko quickly whipped her head towards the direction Suga’s facing.  
  
But there was no Tanaka there.  
  
She looked back at Sugawara and saw him holding in his laugh together with Daichi and Asahi. Even Yachi looks like she wants to laugh and Kiyoko wanted to kick them there and then.  
  
“Tanaka-senpai!” An unknown first year exclaimed and Kiyoko tensed in her spot when she heard that familiar voice she hasn’t heard for months.  
  
“Oh? Daichi-san? Suga-san? Asahi-san? I didn’t know you were coming!” the boy says in surprise before looking at Kiyoko’s direction and freezing in his place.  
  
“K-Kiyoko-san, hello...” he greeted with an obvious blush on his face and Kiyoko only nodded at him, trying hard to maintain a straight face.  
  
The former third years and Yachi shot each other knowing looks and Suga cleared his throat.  
  
“Kiyoko, you said you wanted to eat takoyaki right?” he suddenly said and Kiyoko furrowed her eyebrows at him for she doesn’t remember saying such.  
  
“I don’t－”  
  
“Tanaka, are there any takoyaki booths or stands around?” Daichi cut her off and Tanaka nodded.  
  
“Yeah. The swimming club’s in charge of that,” the boy answered.  
  
“Can you please accompany Shimizu-senpai there?” Yachi asked and Kiyoko finally caught on to what her friends are up to.  
  
She’s seriously going to kick them later.  
  
“But the booth－” Yachi cuts him off.  
  
“I’ll look over the booth for you. Shimizu-senpai’s really hungry!” Yachi says, pushing Tanaka towards Kiyoko and Kiyoko took a step back just before Tanaka’s face was in front of hers.  
  
One look at her friends and she was sure that that’s how the lenny face emoticon would look like if it was a person.  
  
“I’m hungry too－” Tsukishima covered Hinata’s mouth with his hand before dragging him towards the line for the horror booth, everyone else following behind them.  
  
“Okay, let’s check out the horror booth first.”  
  
Kiyoko shot a quick glance at Tanaka as they were walking side by side in silence. She feels like he can hear her heart beating fast with how close they are even though she knows he couldn’t.  
  
They soon reached the swimming club’s booth and they ordered two servings of takoyaki.  
  
“Uhm, we only ordered two,” Kiyoko says when they handed them a third serving and the girl in charge of the booth pointed at the sign at the top of the booth.  
  
“We give a free serving to couples!” the girl says and Kiyoko felt her cheeks heating up.  
  
Tanaka feels like fainting.  
  
“W-We’re not－” Tanaka’s words were cut off when Kiyoko slammed the payment on the counter, taking Tanaka’s arm and walking away from the booth without another word.  
  
Tanaka’s eyes were glued to Kiyoko’s hand holding his arm and he felt light-headed from all the blood rushing to his face.  
  
They soon found a bench to sit on and they sat beside each other, eating their takoyakis in peace.  
  
Kiyoko was about to eat her last piece of takoyaki when an idea came to her mind. She hesitated for a while before tapping Tanaka’s shoulder who looked at her instantly.  
  
“I’m already full. You can have this,” she says, holding the takoyaki close to Tanaka’s face.  
  
Again, Tanaka feels like fainting.  
  
_God, I want to disappear._  
  
Kiyoko felt embarrassed and was about to pull her hand away when Tanaka leaned forward and ate the takoyaki in one bite.  
  
She pulled her hand away after as she tried so hard to maintain herself.  
  
Tanaka wanted to scream and so he decided to make an excuse to go away. He stood up. “K-Kiyoko-san, I think I need to go－”  
  
“There’s a newly-opened onigiri restaurant nearby,” Kiyoko suddenly says and Tanaka immediately went back to being seated.  
  
_‘I will listen to you all day,’_ he said to himself.  
  
“I was wondering if you can accompany me there,” Kiyoko continued, silently thanking her mouth for not stuttering.  
  
Tanaka wasn’t sure if he heard that right.  
  
“W-When? Right now?” he asked stupidly and he wanted to smack himself.  
  
“Anytime you’re free,” Kiyoko answered and Tanaka’s eyes widened.  
  
“T-Then I’ll also bring Noya-san with me,” he says.  
  
_‘NO! STUPID! WHY WOULD YOU BRING HIM?!’_ he scolded himself in his head.  
  
Kiyoko almost sighed. He just doesn’t get it.  
  
She took a look at Tanaka who’s already looking at her before looking away and taking a deep breath.  
  
It’s now or never.  
  
Kiyoko stood up, startling Tanaka. She faced the boy, still with her straight face on before opening her mouth.  
  
“Ma...”  
  
Tanaka’s eyebrows creased when he heard Kiyoko say something. “Ma...?”  
  
“Marry me, please!” Kiyoko shouted in a familiar tone and she felt like the world stopped moving.  
  
Maybe it was because she was embarrassed, thrilled and nervous? But the only one she can see right now is Tanaka. No one else.  
  
_Huh? What did she just say?_  
  
Tanaka couldn’t believe his ears. He wanted her to say it one more time for confirmation but he couldn’t bring himself to ask her. Maybe he’s dreaming again?  
  
Tanaka slapped himself in the face, startling Kiyoko and he winced in pain.  
  
He’s not dreaming.  
  
Tanaka looked up at the girl standing in front of him. The girl he has always liked and respected.  
  
Shimizu Kiyoko.  
  
“I do...” he says and he watches as Kiyoko’s eyes lit up.  
  
“What?” Kiyoko asked and Tanaka stood up, facing her.  
  
“I will marry you!” he said in a loud voice that made other people turn to look at them.  
  
There was silence and Tanaka almost apologized for he thought that maybe he just misheard Kiyoko. But before he could open his mouth to say sorry, a different sound filled the air.  
  
Laughter.  
  
He watched as the most beautiful woman in his eyes laugh before him. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard aside from her voice that he almost cried at the sound.

It was like a dream come true for Tanaka. He was used to being the one running after her. He has never imagined in a thousand years that something like this would happen.

Kiyoko flashed him a huge smile and Tanaka felt his heart stop.

“I like you, Tanaka Ryūnosuke.”

Tanaka fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it somehow. Let us show more love to the canon couple, Tanakiyo.


End file.
